Weird World (franchise)/Preview Scenes
These are previews of scenes that will be from some episodes of Weird World: The TV Show. WARNING: For some, you may choke to death while laughing and others, just in case, grab a box of tissues. The Ultimate Survival Game: Scooter's Turn *(Scooter rolls the two die and they land on 1 and 4 each, adding to 5) *Scooter: 5. (moves his fire engine piece five spots) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. (lands on a six-colour spot) *George Jacqueline: Ooh. Scooter, you've landed on the Colour Skin Spin. *Scooter: The what? *George Jacqueline: Basically, you spin this spinner... *Scooter: OK! (spins the spinner which has six colours - red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple and it lands on green) Green! Now what? *George Jacqueline: Erm... Depending on what colour it lands on, you're skin will... *Scooter: (off screen) Ahh, green! (on screen) My skin's turned green! I look like a red onion! *Stephanie: Erm... (her fire sets on fire) Red onions are red. Hence the name. (a tiny bit of fire lands on her nose) Oh, stupid flames! (tries to pat the fire out) *Scooter: In that case, I look like a GREEN onion! What do I do? *George Jacqueline: The only way you can turn back to normal, is to say any random word... *Scooter: Starfish! *George Jacqueline: ...as long as it's not "Starfish". *Scooter: Oh, what happens if I say "Starfish"? *George Jacqueline: Easy, you go to jail. *Scooter: What? *(Scooter gets handcuffed and the police appear out of nowhere) *Lucas: You're under arrest, sir. *Scooter: You didn't say it would actually be... (gets thrown into the police van and it drives to jail) *(Scooter gets thrown into a jail cell) *Scooter: At least I don't have a cell mate. No really, there's no one else in here. Electro Ghosts: Sugar or Soapflakes? *(the episode starts with George and Stephanie collecting laundry, then going into the basement and putting the laundry in the washing machine) *George Jacqueline: Is that all the dirty laundry we could find? All colours and no whites which we're saving for later? *Stephanie: Yep. Wait, hang on. *(Stephanie takes off her top and puts it in the machine) *Stephanie: Now it is. *George Jacqueline: Sometimes I do wonder if you really are gay. Anyway... *(George opens a pack and pours some seemingly soapflakes in the machine and does the settings) *George Jacqueline: OK, just set it to regular colour wash, 40 degrees, 40 minutes, wait 40, no 4 seconds... (counts all the fingers on one of his hands) ...and go! *(George presses the start button and the washing machine starts to fill up with water) *Stephanie: Wait a minute. *Sniffs* George, can you something sweet? *George Jacqueline: Cake? Cookies? (pause) Waffles? *Stephanie: No, but those foods do contain it. *George Jacqueline Oh, must be sugar. Might be the clothes, but they don't freshen up this fast. *Stephanie: Hang on... I think you put sugar into the machine, George. *George Jacqueline: From that packet? That's not sugar, Stephanie, that's soapflakes. *Stephanie: Well, have you read the label on the front. It says "Caster Sugar". *George Jacqueline: What?! *(George grabs the packet of sugar and the front says "Caster Sugar") *George Jacqueline: Who put the sugar on top of the washing machine? Zane Applegurgle: Deciding Who To Take to the Supermarket *(the episode starts with George holding a list with the other Extraordinary Eight members' names on it) *George Jacqueline: Hmm... Let's see. Who shall I take to the supermarket? Bash? Nah. He's crazy of course. *(flashback shows Bash going mad in the supermarket and a tin of food hits George's eye) *George Jacqueline: So he's out. (writes "Crazy" next to Bash's name on the list) Craig? Nope. Hopeless at shopping. Remember this? (takes out the "Top 50 Things Craig Montgomery is Hopeless At" book first seen in the first film) *(Up close shot of the book) *George Jacqueline: Yeah. (writes "Hopeless" next to Craig's name on the list) Josie? Definitely not. She's lazy. *(flashback shows George and Josie at the supermarket) *George Jacqueline: She'll leave me to do all the work and she'll just walk around with her hands in her pockets. And did I forget to mention her pranks? Mind you, she does do the occasional shoplifting. But, no. (writes "Lazy/Plays pranks" next to Josie's name on the list) Scooter? Perhaps. He's smart and very helpful. Oh, but he's always falling asleep. *(flashback shows George about to get out the car, when he sees Scooter asleeps and he groans) *George Jacqueline: And even when he isn't asleep, there's his allergies. *(flashback shows Scooter freezing the supermarket with his sneezing) *(George writes "Always falling sleeping/Allergies" next to Scooter's name on the list) *George Jacqueline: What about Sponghuck? *(Sponghuck comes floating past him) *Sponghuck: Out of the question. (drinks from a milk carton) Ahh. *George Jacqueline: OK, then? (writes "Can't be bothered" next to Sponghuck's name on the list) Right. Stephanie? Yes. She's very clever, she is helpful and she always listens to me if I have a problem. Oh, yeah. *(flashback shows Stephanie texting on her phone in the car) *George Jacqueline: But we're taking the car to the supermarket and the road's very bumpy. Not to mention Stephanie's always on her phone in the car. Which means... *Stephanie: (cheeks turn green) Gonna be... (covers mouth) *Muffled* Car sick! (throws up on George, who is off screen, then takes a picture) Oh, man, the girls back in the Crystal Planet must see this. Did I eat something funny? Oh, well. Hashtag, erm...TheLifeOfADriver. *George Jacqueline: Yep. She easily feels sick. (writes "Squeamish" next to Stephanie's name on the list) Right, let's see. Bash is crazy, Craig's hopeless, Josie's lazy and plays pranks, Scooter's sleepy and has allergies and is always falling asleep, Sponghuck can't be bothered and Stephanie is very squeamish. Now who's left? *(Stephanie walks by texting on her phone) *Stephanie: I am. Watch... *(writes "Stephanie is cool" on the wall) *Stephanie: See? I'll paint over that. *George Jacqueline: No Steph, not left-handed. I meant who's left on this list? I'm deciding who to take to the supermarket and I crossed your name off because you are very squeamish, Bash is crazy, Craig's hopeless, Josie's lazy and plays pranks, Scooter has allergies and is very sleepy and Sponghuck can't be bothered because... he never can. *Stephanie: Yeah, that's true. By the way that photo I took the other day already has a million likes. (giggles and walks off) *George Jacqueline: Why, just why? Now, back to the list. Who's left? Tyler! Of course. He's wise, very helpful, he listens to my problems and he doesn't get car sick. Sure, he is clumsy, but he is a shopping expert, so nothing can go wrong. Perfect. I'll ask him. *(Tyler is watching the television and George taps him multiple times) *George Jacqueline: Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler? *Tyler: Yes? *George Jacqueline: Will... *Tyler: Yes, I'll go to the supermarket with you. *George Jacqueline: How did you know I was gonna ask that? *Tyler: Because you were standing next to the sofa while planning who to take with you. Those footprints in the carpet prove it. *(there are footprints in the carpet) *George Jacqueline: OK. You ready then? *Tyler: Yeah, I'm ready. *George Jacqueline: In that case, cue the theme tune. *(cut to theme song) Weird World 2: Meeting Jaxon * The Golden Laser: Craig Sucks at Maths *(the episode starts with Scooter and Josie watching a romantic movie, Sponghuck eating a KitKat, Bash on the telephone just laughing repeatedly and George is looking at a small book with Craig next to him) *George Jacqueline: Well, Craig it's official - you suck at Maths. *Craig: No, I don't. *George Jacqueline: Craig, I brought you the book of "The Most Simple Maths in the World" and you still managed to get the questions wrong. I mean look at this - 9 + 9. The answer should be 18, but you've put 99. *(George shows Craig the book and it says "99" next to "9 + 9 =") *Craig: Because you add 9 to another 9 and they make 99. *George Jacqueline: And look at this - 6 - 3, in your eye, the answer's 6, when it should be 3. *(George shows Craig the book and it says "6" next to "6 - 3 =") *Craig: No, it's 6, because you take away 3 from 6, and 6 is all you have left. *George Jacqueline: OK. What about 3 + 3? The answer should be... *Craig: 8. *George Jacqueline: Wha... *(George looks at the book and it says "8" next to "3 + 3 =") *George Jacqueline: How? How is it, 8? *Craig: Because if you put the two 3s together, they make an 8, since a 3 is basically a half of an 8. *George Jacqueline: Genius. And this is possibly the easiest Maths question ever and you still managed to come up with a ridiculous answer. 0 + 0. Actual answer - 0. Your answer - a pair of binoculars. *(George shows Craig the book and it says "A pair of binoculars" next to "0 + 0 =") *George Jacqueline: And I thought the first three answers were dumb, at least you put numbers for those ones, but this is just ridiculous. *Craig: Well, you got one 0 and another 0, put them together to make a pair of binoculars. *George Jacqueline: Craig, you're retarded. *Craig: Thank you. I'm proud of it. *George Jacqueline: That wasn't a compliment. *Craig: Was it a question? Lennox: _____ Is Dead *(George and Scooter are in the living room playing a video game seemingly based on Tetris and they are on the final level) *George Jacqueline: Wow, 127 levels and we finally made it to the final level, Scooter. *Scooter: I know and along the journey I ate 3 cherry bakewells, a sponge cake, the rest of that toad in the hole from Tuesday, a Quarter Pounder and 10 boxes of cornflakes... without the milk. *George Jacqueline: Wow! And I thought Craig ate that much. Actually he's eaten more. Anyway... *(George and Scooter move the controls on their controllers quickly and an explosion sounds and a victory fanfare plays, meaning they've completed the game) *George Jacqueline and Scooter: Yes! *Scooter: We did it! All 127 levels complete! *George Jacqueline: 127? 128, Scooter. *Scooter: But you said it was 127. *George Jacqueline: No, that's all the levels before the final level. The total number of levels is 128. *Scooter: Oh, yes it is, isn't it? *(Sponghuck opens the door and comes in the house) *Scooter: Hey, Sponghuck. *Sponghuck: Hey, Scooter. Hey... George. *George Jacqueline: Hey, Sponghuck. How was the mission? *Sponghuck: Lame. We were investigating some strange chemicals that destroyed part of a red forest. I didn't find that interesting. Then we checked out this laboratory and we barely escaped an explosion. And that was it. *George Jacqueline: Oh. *Scooter: Right. *(Stephanie comes in and gets her breath) *Stephanie: Guys... *Pants* *George Jacqueline and Scooter: Steph? *George Jacqueline: What's up? *Stephanie: *Pants* Tyler's... dead. *George Jacqueline and Scooter: What?! *Sponghuck: Oh, yes! And Tyler's dead. *Scooter: My best friend? *George Jacqueline: My Single Mate? *Sponghuck: The only other Extraordinary Eight member I could tolerate? Lennox: Finding a New Member *Stephanie: OK, we're set. Sponghuck, bring in the first citizen. *Sponghuck: Whatever. *(Sponghuck opens the door and Samson enters and sits on the chair in front of them) *George Jacqueline: Yo, Samson. *Samson: Hey. *Stephanie: So... Samson, why do you think you should join our team? *Samson: Well, I have electric tipzzz on my handzzz for zzzending electric zzzhocks. *George Jacqueline: But, so does Bash in his armour. *(Bash is in his armour) *Bash: You again! (cracks his knuckles) *Samson: Oh, it'zzz on! *Scooter: Yeah, I don't think we can afford two electric members. That would be pretty shocking. *(a Joke Rimshot Drum) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. Anyway, you did that joke before. *Scooter: When? *George Jacqueline: Oh, my word. *Stephanie: OK, thank you. Next! *(Jibbal enters and sits down) *Stephanie: So, Jibbal... any powers? *Jibbal: *Sneezes* (jam is dibberling out of his nose) *Sniffs* Does shooting jam out your nose count as a power? *(Stephanie covers her mouth and her cheeks puff) *Stephanie: Ew! Next! *(Uchi the blue snail is sitting on the chair) *Uchi: Errr... why am I here again? *Stephanie: Next! *(Buzz is sitting on the chair sorting his chainsaw arm out) *Buzz: Oh, crap I just set it to "Drill Myself in Half". *(The chainsaw goes through the middle of Buzz) *1st half of Buzz: Well, I'm out. *(Buzz's first half bounces off, leaving the second half) *2nd half of Buzz: Is it my go now? *Stephanie: Next! *(Niall is sitting on the chair playing his electric guitar) *Stephanie: Next! *Niall: Excuse me? My guitar playing wasn't good enough? *Stephanie: No, it was pretty good, but we can't afford to a have a musician on this team. *George Jacqueline: *Clears throat* *Stephanie: Ohhhhh... that was a pretty awkward sentence wasn't it? *George Jacqueline: Hey, Niall, we could you up as a support act for Zap Cloud's forthcoming tour. *Niall: Really? You'd do that? *George Jacqueline: Yes. *Niall: Cool! I'm in. *Stephanie: Nice. Next! *(Gearny and Sweetheart are setting on seperate chairs) *Gearny: Well, after fighting, we should show some love and effection with each other. *Sweetheart: Yes, we should. *(Gearny and Sweetheart kiss) *Craig: Ahh! The Exorcist! (bounces off) *Stephanie: Peachy. Next! *(Gilbert, Maurice and Darwin are flying about the living room) *Stephanie: Are they gonna say anything? *George Jacqueline: Probably not. They're just gonna flap about. *Stephanie: This is gonna be a long day. Just bring the next one in. *(a montage shows the following citizens in the chair doing different actions - Lucas pointing a gun, Turpit shaking, Choclie licking the chocolate on his feet, Tiquee being cute, Alex flashing his lights, Sight-Bite eating rubbish and Drumzy banging his head with drum sticks to play music) *Stephanie: Ahh! Next! Thank you. Next. Gross! Next for definite! Next. I'm being kind to him, cause he's cute. Next! NEXT! NEEEXXXT! *(a timecard reads "Nearly but not quite 3 hours later...") *(George and Stephanie are still sitting on the sofa tired and annoyed) *Stephanie: This is hopeless. *George Jacqueline: Well, we can't give up now. The right one's probably just around the corner. *Stephanie: Well, I'm going to my bedroom. You take over, George. *(Stephanie hands George the notepad and walks off) Ghost Hunt: KitKat O' Clock *(George enters the kitchen where Sponghuck is having a bowl of cornflakes) *George Jacqueline: Good morning, Sponghuck. *Sponghuck: Fine, I'll buy it. Good morning, George. What do you want? *George Jacqueline: Just wanted to say good morning. *Sponghuck: Well, you said it, now piss off. (eats his last spoonful and drinks all the milk from the bowl) Ahh. (takes out a KitKat, unwraps it and takes a bite) *George Jacqueline: A KitKat after breakfast? *Sponghuck: I always have a KitKat after breakfast. It's an precaution to keep me lasting through the whole day. By the way, do you have the time? *George Jacqueline: To do what? *Sponghuck: I meant what time is it? *George Jacqueline: Oh, the time. Er... (looks at a clock) It's KitKat O' Clock. *Sponghuck: Excuse me? *George Jacqueline: It's KitKat O' Clock. See for yourself. *Sponghuck: George, that is the most ridicu-what the hell is up with that clock?! There are KitKats on it! *(a clock with KitKat bars as hands shows the long KitKat on the 12 and the short KitKat is on the 8) *George Jacqueline: See, the big KitKat is on the 12, the small KitKat is on the 8, so that means it's... *(The clock goes "coo, coo" and a long KitKat comes out and goes back in and it repeats) *George Jacqueline: KitKat O' Clock. *(The clock won't stop) *Sponghuck: Does it ever stop? *George Jacqueline: Well, not on it's own, usually. It's a good make though. *Sponghuck: Sometimes I wonder about you. *George Jacqueline: What's wrong, KitKat caught your tongue? *Sponghuck: Oh! (holds a surprised face) *George Jacqueline: I'm off to have a quick shave. Behind the Stars: Fletcher and Dave *(cut to an office building and in one of the office rooms, Dave the green pepper is doing work on the computer, then Fletcher comes by) *Fletcher: *Laughs* Hey, Dave. *Dave: Oh, hey Fletcher. *Fletcher: Would you like to hear a joke? *Dave: OK, then. *Fletcher: Wait! Did you hear about that explosion at the Rainbow City Cheese Shop? *Dave: What?! An explosion?! What happened? *Fletcher: Well, let's just say all that was left was de brie. *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays) *Dave: What? *Fletcher: De BRIE. You know, brie is a type of che... OK, I got a better one. What cheese is made backwards? *Dave: Dunno. *Fletcher: Edam. *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays) *Fletcher: Because, edam is spelt E-D-A-M, so turn them around, M-A-D-E, and your answer to cheese that's made backwards is edam. *Dave: OK, then. *Fletcher: I've got more if you wanna hear. *(Dave sighs and lays his head on the computer keyboard) *Fletcher: How about this one? What do you call cheese that doesn't belong to you? Nacho cheese! Stephanie's Favourite Tree: Stephanie's Story *George Jacqueline: Why is it your favourite tree? *(Stephanie wipes a tear and a flashback shows Stephanie at the park, on a bench and near the tree) *Stephanie: It's my favourite tree... *sighs* because it was the only thing I had for company since I first arrived in Rainbow City. I did nearly all of my training by it. Blossoms would fall from the tree and land on my face and body. But it felt really good and it made me feel less lonely. And at night, before I went to sleep, I would gaze at it, wondering what the next day will bring. And when I was asleep, pink fireflies would rest on the tree and brighten it up. *(cuts back to the present) *Stephanie: It was so nice. Along with meeting you and my times with Eleanor, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me Bashtag: How Tyler Died and Weird Ways to Die * (cuts to Stephanie opening the fridge and getting out some milk and she drinks some from the bottle) * Stephanie: *Sighs* * (Stephanie puts the bottle back and closes the fridge, then she notices a picture of Tyler on the fridge door and she puts her hand on it) * George Jacqueline: (off-screen) Are you OK, Steph? (appears on-screen holding a guitar) * Stephanie: I'm fine. It's just that... and before I continue, what's with the guitar? * George Jacqueline: Guitar? Oh, this. I'm trying to think of a song to play. I was gonna try Spaceman by Babylon Zoo, but this guitar's not distorted enough. Then, I though about doing Closer by Nine Inch Nails, but that's one's pretty complicated... and disgusting. * Stephanie: What about My Heart Will Go On by Céline Dion? * George Jacqueline: Heavens no. That song's terrible. Anyway, carry on with explaining how you just feeling. * Stephanie: Well... it's just... that I... miss Tyler. * George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Me too. * Stephanie: Yeah. Hey, did you ever wonder how he died? * George Jacqueline: No. How did he die? * (a flashback shows Stephanie, Sponghuck, Tyler, Josie and Bash at a laboratory) * Stephanie: Well, on that mission we had on the day died, where we were investigating some chemicals that destroyed that red forest, we were checking out a strange laboratory full of dangerous chemicals, and I know what you're thinking - a labroatory in a forest? * George Jacqueline: Actually I wasn't thinking that. But that does sound kinda ridiculous. Anyway, continue. * Stephanie: Well... I accidentally knocked a tube over and some strong acid spilled on some explosive chemicals, so we had to retreat and we all made it out, just as it exploded and the place was engulfed in flames. But Tyler, didn't make it out. He saw him on the floor, unconscious and most of his skin had been removed due to the acid and he was burned, and after a few seconds, he died. It's my fault he's dead. * George Jacqueline: I'm sure you didn't mean to. * Stephanie: But to be killed by acid and fire is just not a pretty sight. * George Jacqueline: Hang on a second... (back to the present) He was killed by acid and fire? * Stephanie: Yes. * George Jacqueline: That's a bit weird isn't it? To be killed by both? Sure, I know weird... (looks at the viewers) like really weird... ...but that is ridiculous. No offence. * Stephanie: None taken. Do you have any ideas of weird deaths? * (a light bulb appears over George's head) * George Jacqueline: Yes. And I've decided what to sing. * Stephanie: What? * George Jacqueline: Listen up and I'll tell ya. * (George strums a few notes on the guitar) * George Jacqueline: Voice change. *Clears throat* *Blues voice* I'm gonna sing a song called "Weird Ways to Die". You thought Tyler's death was weird? Listen to this lot. I know it sounds like a "Dumb Ways to Die" parody, but give it a listen. * (George plays the music of "Dumb Ways to Die" on the guitar) * (As George sings the first verse, each of the following happens per line - Benny puts his foot in a blender and it spins his around and blood goes everywhere, Rewth is on a dismemberment board and it stretches her, then something pops and she dies, Issac puts a jellyfish on his head and it stings him, then burns him and Twaimo walks onto an iceberg and he slips and smashes his head and his anchor tail lands on his body) * George Jacqueline: ♪ Put your foot in a food blender, use dismemberment to make yourself look slender, wear a jellyfish as a hat, use an iceberg as your brand new mat ♪ * (As George sings the chorus, Benny with a blended and bloodied food and some blood on his body, a stretched Rewth, a burned Issac with the jellyfish still on his head and Twaimo with a broken head and anchor tail deep in his back dance together singing along) * George Jacqueline: ♪ Weird ways to die, so many weird ways to die, weird ways to die-ie-ie, so many weird ways to die ♪ (continues strumming) Enjoying it, so far? * Stephanie: Yes. Can you gimme some more? * George Jacqueline: Of course. Here we go. ♪ Hide in an... ♪ * Bash: George! Stephanie! (taps) * George Jacqueline: What the heck? * George and Stephanie: Bash! Craig's Ghostly Powers: Milk Joke, Craig's New Powers and Eleanor Collapses (cut to outside where Scooter and Josie are showing love, Craig practicing his powers, Sponghuck eating a KitKat, Cole and Zayden practicing music, Brent trying to be cool, Lennox and Bash looking at joke cards and laughing and George just coming outside and walking down the rainbow steps; Stephanie arrives on her motorbike) George Jacqueline: Steph, you're back! Stephanie: Yeah, I just went to buy some milk from the newsagents. George Jacqueline: Oh, I forgot we didn't have any this morning and I was going to make you coffee. I'm so sorry, Steph. Stephanie: Oh, it's fine dude. I had my coffee. George Jacqueline: Without milk? Stephanie: No, I had milk in it. George Jacqueline: Where did you get the milk from, then? Stephanie: You don't wanna know. (winks at the viewers) Anyway, any more development into Craig's powers? George Jacqueline: Well... you could say- (Craig twirls his hand and creates a ghostly ring and puts apart and it becomes two rings and he puts them together and they turn it eyes, which fly towards Stephanie, who gets startled) Stephanie: Don't you think these ghostly powers are taking it a bit too far? Craig: I think they're cool. (a thud can be heard inside the house) Craig: What the... George Jacqueline: What was that thudding sound? Stephanie: I dunno. Let's have a look. (George, Stephanie and Craig open the door and see Eleanor on the sofa, bended down a bit) George Jacqueline: Mum? Stephanie: Eleanor, are you OK? Did you drop the TV remote? (the three walk slowly to her and see Eleanor is suffering and moaning in pain and the three are shocked in horror, Stephanie especially) George Jacqueline: God! Mum! (holds onto Eleanor) Are you alright? (feels Eleanor's forehead) Man, she's boiling more than a saucepan of spaghetti and chili peppers. (Craig is eating some spaghetti and chili peppers; Stephanie is holding her too) George Jacqueline: Oh no... Craig, call an ambulance! Craig: OK... (opens his mouth and is about to yell) George Jacqueline: No, Craig! We don't wanna do that joke aga... *Sighs* Stephanie, you call an ambulance. Stephanie: *Sighs in worry* OK. (Stephanie gets out her phone, dials 911 and answers) Sergeant Rodney: *Voiceover* 911, what's your emergency? Stephanie: Erm... hi. Someone has just collapsed here at our house and we think someone's terribly wrong. Can you get an ambulance down here please? *Sniffs* Sergeant Rodney: *Voiceover* OK, OK. Just keep calm, sweetheart and we'll get an ambulance down there in no time. Stephanie: OK, thank you. (hangs up) Coke and Mirrors: Coke Found Inside George *(cut to George laying on an X-ray machine and Doctor Techby is taking pictures of his skeleton; he puts up the pictures and some sexy nurses are taking notes, then he steps out the room, where the others are waiting) *Doctor Techby: Phew. Is it hot in there or what? Anyway, about your friend... *Stephanie: What's wrong with him? *Doctor Techby: Well, after taking pictures and a few notes, we have found his body to be contaminated with a small trace of Benzoylmethyl Ecgonine, chemical formula C₁₇H₂₁NO₄. *(they all look confused) *Craig: What? *Doctor Techby: Or as you lot would call it "cocaine" or "coke". I prefer to call it "white stuff". *Gary: I thought that's what you called "c..." *All: Shut up, Gary! *Gary: Sorry. *Scooter: Anyway, will he be OK? *Doctor Techby: Well, we're gonna set up an investigation with the police force as to how or why he consumed it, we will say however that because he consumed a small amount, he's going to be just fine. *Stephanie: *Sighs in relieve* *(the others look happy except Sponghuck who just rolls his eyes) *Sponghuck: Hooray. *Cole: So, what should we do about it? Life of Time: Alphabet St. and Time Portals *Scooter: Looks like we're going down to Alphabet St. *(the music video to Alphabet St. by Prince begins and the time machine flies past, and ends up in an enviroment made out of letters as the song continues) *George Jacqueline: This is so weird! *(George's sentence "This is so weird!" appears next to him) *George Jacqueline: I rest my case. *(random words, numbers and punctuation marks appear, such as a ^, a #, the number 14 and the words "nice", "danger", "perfect" and "bread and butter") *Stephanie: This is the craziest time machine I've ever travelled in! *Scooter: You've travelled in a time machine before? *Stephanie: (thinks) Actually, not I ain't. *Scooter: Well, it looks like the time machine's about to get even crazier! *(the time machine heads towards a strange blue portal) *Scooter: Time portal ahead! *(the time machine flies into the time portal and out the other side, George, Stephanie and Scooter look like anime people as anime music plays on an anime sky background) *George Jacqueline: Well, we look different. *Stephanie: We're anime people! (makes a cute anime face) I've been waiting for this ever since the first anime was created. *Scooter: Well, it's not going to last long, because look! Another time portal! *(George and Stephanie make the anime shock faces and the machine does thorugh the portal and out the other side, George, Stephanie and Scooter look like gangsters as gangsta rap music plays in some streets at night) *George Jacqueline: Eh! yo' guys r' lookin' wack, though. *Stephanie: I know, right? *Scooter: Eh! Check this out, yo! Rap battle! *(two rappers are having a rap battle and their piers cheer them on) *Rapper 1: Heading up the mainstream, that golden chain may look gleam, but think about that sports car that's better off up in the stars, yo! *George Jacqueline: Why didn't we stop, man? *Scooter: Hold up! What's dat yellow thang ova there? *(the machine heads towards another time portal) *Stephanie: Might wanna hang on tight, yo! *(the machine goes through the portal and out the other side, George, Stephanie and Scooter look like pixelated video game characters as video game-style music plays in a Mario-inspired background) *George Jacqueline: This feels weird. (walks forward) It's like we're in some sort of video ga... *(George had walked over the edge and he falls into the background below and explodes) *Stephanie and Scooter: George! *(George regenerates and 5 lives appear next to him and one disappears) *Stephanie: Oh, Geor...! Never mind. *George Jacqueline: It's a video game. We have extra lives. *Scooter: Enemies! *(three ghosts appear in front of them) *George Jacqueline: Let's get 'em! *(George fires an arrow at a ghost, killing it and it turns into 100 points) *(Stephanie fires a blue pearl star bolt at another ghost, killing it and it turns into 100 points) *(Scooter sneezes and the frost his the final ghost, killing it and it turns into 100 points) *George and Stephanie: Yes! *Scooter: I can see light, so looks like it's destination ahoy! *Stephanie: Hang on! *(the time machine heads towards some bright white light and the time machine ends up near the falls seen in the first film; the three step out) Life of Time: The MS Estonia Sinking *(the time machine appears, lands in the Baltic Sea and it's night time) *Scooter: Well, we've travelled back to September 28th 1994 and landed in the Baltic Sea. Luckily, this thing has a raft, so it can float on water and a sail so we can move around. *(Scooter inflates the time machine's raft, hoists a sail and he, George, Stephanie and Sadie put on some life jackets) *Scooter: And we'll wear life jackets for extra safety. *Sadie: Safety jackets, huh? *(a commotion can be heard in the distance) *George Jacqueline: What's all the commotion? *(They see the MS Estonia sinking and people frantically trying to escape to safety) *George Jacqueline: You took us to the time of the Titanic sinking? *Stephanie: George, that's not the Titanic, it's the MS Estonia. *George Jacqueline: That was going to be my next guess. *Scooter: Really? *George Jacqueline: No. Of course it wasn't. Hang on, how many died during the sinking again? *Stephanie: It was... 852. About 58 or 59% of those were Swedish. Life of Time: Stephanie on Boys, Her Sexuality and Children *George Jacqueline: You just care about getting Mum back! *Stephanie: Because, she's the girl I care about! *Scooter: God, your sexuality's going through your head! You need to quit this! *Stephanie: Oh, you two wouldn't understand! Boys never understand shit! *George Jacqueline: What? *Stephanie: Boys just don't understand anything. They just care about showing off them smooth, silky... fit... amazing... muscles and trying to attract every woman in the world. But they don't care about the way that girls feel. I don't fancy girls because of the way they look, I only fancy them because they are just like me - they have emotionally great personalities. However, I used to fancy boys way back on Earth. *(flashback shows Stephanie as a teenager on Earth) *Stephanie: There were a lot of fit boys around the place. I tried a lot of times to get my hands on one. But, because of they acted, I was never successful. Since then, I've never liked a person for their look, but the way they act. And to be truthful... I only looked for a guy, because I wanted to bring innocent, harmless and adorable children into this precious universe. *George Jacqueline: You've always wanted to be a mother? *Scooter: I won't lie... you would be a fantastic mother. I mean, even though you're cool and like all them teenage/young people stuff, you're kind, gentle and I've seen you around children, giving them hugs and giving parents good advice and how to look after their kids and how to treat them. *Stephanie: Yes, but because the way boys are, unless I find a boy I like for his personality, regardless of how he looks... that won't happen. Since then, girls have been my thing and Eleanor has become the love of my love. I attempted suicide, which was still a stupid thing, just to be with her again. But it turns out the romance game is so tough... I have no interest anymore in anything like that. I mean you can't force someone to be with you, but you can refuse to be disrespectful. I should just be happy with the people I have... like you guys and everyone else back in Rainbow City. Look, I'm sorry I snapped, guys. Life of Time: Stephanie Wishes For Everything to Be Restored *Time Genie: Give... *Coughs* me... your final... wish. *(Stephanie sheds a tear and her eyes turn red and burn) *Stephanie: Ahh. *Sighs* I... *Sniffs* I wish... that everything and everyone... was restored... that Eleanor never went ill in the first place... and that every event that... happened between Eleanor first getting ill... up to death to be pushed back, just to make as if... nothing happened... I ju... I just really want my friends back... actually... *Sniffs* ...they ain't my friends... they are... my family. (breaks down in tears) *(The Time Genie coughs and is about to die) *Time Genie: That's... the longest wish... I've ever granted... *Coughs* ...but it's my last... so... your wish... is my command. *(The Time Genie struggles, but manages to spray magic, then dies, Stephanie cries again and Stephanie hears a bang and everything starts going crazy and different colours combine and Stephanie floats off through the space time continuum as time reverses, then the rest of the team appear next to her) *Stephanie: Guys! You're back! Wait, what's happening now? *Scooter: Hang on, guys! *(They all hang on to each other and they float through the continuum, as a timeline of events that happened throughout Season 4 are moved in front of the middle of the first episode "Craig's Ghostly Powers", then memories are shown of past episodes and movies of the whole team hanging out, fighting and showing love, then a bang is shown as the universe restores, the Weird World planet's magic heart reforms and beats again, and they are all transported back to "Craig's Ghostly Powers", at the scene where Scooter and Josie are showing love, Craig practicing his powers, Sponghuck eating a KitKat, Cole and Zayden practicing music, Brent trying to be cool and Lennox and Bash trying to play a prank on George and fail, just before Eleanor collapsed and fell ill; Stephanie arrives on her motorbike) *George Jacqueline: Steph, you're back! *Stephanie: Yeah, I just... Wait... Everything's... restored. I wonder if the others remember what happened. You OK, George? *George Jacqueline: Yeah. Although, my whole body feels like marmalade. *Lennox: Mine does do actually. *Bash: My body has always felt like marmalade... and maybe a bit of jelly and ice cream. *Laughs* *Lennox: His parents must have hated him as a kid. Nothing Compares 2 U: Reginald Adair Dies *George Jacqueline: I won't be long, OK? *Reginald Adair: Alright. *Coughs* I'll just have a quick... nap. *(Reg closes his eyes to go to sleep) *George Jacqueline: Oh! Reg, can I quickly ask a question? *(Reg is absolutely still) *George Jacqueline: Reg, didn't you hear me? I wanna ask a quick question. Must be his hearing. I mean, he is 115. *(Reg stays still and George walks to him) *George Jacqueline: Reg? Are you OK? *(George checks him top to bottom) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my Jesus Christ. He's dead. *(George dials on his mobile) *Eleanor Jacqueline: Hello? *George Jacqueline: Mum, can you come as quick as you can? And call Stephanie and the others. *(Veenus and Deeran are on the news channel) *Veenus: Breaking news! Reginald Adair, founder of Rainbow City has died this morning at age 115. *Deeran: According to Extraordinay Eleven member, DJ and producer George Jacqueline, who's house Reg had been living in for quite some time, he died very peacefully while he was starting to have a nap in his armchair. *(an ambulance and police cars are gathered outside George's house and George and Stephanie are being interviewed) *George Jacqueline: I was just on my way out and he was going to have a nap. But a few seconds later, I couldn't hear a breath from him. *Stephanie: I've known him before he found Rainbow City, so his death is ever so tragic to me. Nothing Compares 2 U: George's Catchphrases *George Jacqueline: Well, so far, so good. (turns a page on his script) Hang on... this script page just has random sentences on it. *Camera Man: Those aren't just sentences. They're catchphrases. Make sure you try to work them. *George Jacqueline: But I don't recall Reg having a catchphrase. And these "catchphrases" here are just ridiculous. I mean listen to this - "Who sucked up the cheesecake?" *Matty M. Scrubbs: Yeah, that one's more understandable if you like cheesecake. *Stephanie: I like cheesecake. *Matty M. Scrubbs: Who asked you to join in? *Stephanie: I'm part of the film you know. *Matty M. Scrubbs: Yeah, I know you are. *(Stephanie glares angrily at Scrubbs) *George Jacqueline: And what the heck is this one - "Zebra, zebra, bus driver"? Are you trying to make me sound like a dork? *(Craig is dressed like a donkey and makes the sound of one) *George Jacqueline: That's OK, we already have one. Craig, shut up! And you're not even a zebra, you're a donkey. Oh, and this one tops it - "Sorry chief, talk to David Spade." I mean I like David Spade, but come on. Absolutely ridiculous. Anyway, I already have two catchphrases and they sound really good. *Matty M. Scrubbs: OK, what's the catch? *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays and Scrubbs and the cameraman snigger) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh, I'm about to say one - Bad pun alert. Wait a minute... I just said both of them! *Matty M. Scrubbs: Nice. Let's get back in character. *George Jacqueline: OK. (puts his cloak on) Nothing Compares 2 U: Craig Becomes a Chipmunk and Shoots Stephanie by Accident BOLD '''= Whenever Matty M. Scrubbs speaks into his microphone. *George Jacqueline: He did have a little companion alongside him. Was it a dog? *Stephanie: No, I believe it was a chipmunk. *Matty M. Scrubbs: Perfect! Adair's chipmunk! Now, who can get to play that part? *(everyone looks at Craig who's licking his hand) *Craig: What? *Matty M. Scrubbs: Oh, yes. There's our chipmunk. *Craig: You want me to be a chipmunk? OK. *(Craig is about shapeshift into a chipmunk) *Matty M. Scrubbs: '''WAIT! NO SHAPESHIFTING! '''It makes it look too realistic, even though it's based on a true story. *Craig: Then, how am I suppossed to be a chipmunk? *(cut to Craig who's covered in chipmunk fur and wearing ears, a tail and whiskers) *Craig: Well, if it works for you. And I got my secret weapon to make sure I stay in character. (takes out a pistol from his hat) A pistol. *Matty M. Scrubbs: '''WAIT! HANG ON! *'Craig: What? *'Matty M. Scrubbs:' LOOSE THE HAT!' *(Craig throws his hat away) *George Jacqueline: Are guns still even legal in Rainbow City? *Matty M. Scrubbs: Well, without a license, no their not. *Craig: Oh, chill your beans. I've got a license. (holds up a postcard) *George Jacqueline: Craig, that's not a gun license, that's a postcard. *Sound Man: Err... boss, did Adair's chipmunk even have a gun? *(George and Stephanie are looking at a book) *George Jacqueline: Well, it says here... *Stephanie: That he did have a weapon, but instead of a gun, he had... *Matty M. Scrubbs: We'll go with the gun. SHOOT! *(Craig aims to shoot) *Matty M. Scrubbs: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN YO... '''actually this is good. '''KEEP ROLLING! *'Camera Man: But sir, you didn't say "Action". *Matty M. Scrubbs: Oh, right. ACTION! *'Craig: I'm Reg's companion, a chipmunk with a gun, which does have a license, ready to open fire, like this! *(Craig shoots the gun and it hits Stephanie's leg off-screen) *Stephanie: AHH! Jesus! My leg! *George Jacqueline: Steph! God! Oh, my God! *Craig: Not again. *Matty M. Scrubbs: *Sighs* Peabrain. MEDIC! *''(Scooter is holding a first aid kit and wearing blue gloves, medical coat and head mirror and he's asleep; Josie and Sponghuck are standing next to him, Josie taps him) *Scooter: Wha... Oh. On my way. *Yawns* *Sponghuck: Why did they choose you as the medic? *Scooter: Cause you didn't want to be. Plus, I took 7 years in medical school. *(Scooter goes to Stephanie) *Sponghuck: Did you know that? *Josie: That you hate taking care of others? *Sponghuck: No, about Scooter going to medical school. *Josie: Oh, no. No that. *(cut to Scooter finishing putting a cast on Stephanie's leg; a bit of blood is shown on the cast) *Stephanie: Ahh! Ooh. *Scooter: There we are. *Stephanie: Thanks, Scooter. Ow. Scooter's Tragedy: Scooter's... a Fusion?! *Christie: What the... Umaiza? *Umaiza: Christie! You brought me to her? *Christie: And you brought me to her? *Stephanie, Craig, Lennox, Josie and Brent: Yes! *George, Sponghuck, Bash, Cole and Zayden: Yes! *(Christie and Umaiza stare at each other, then Umaiza touches Christie's cheek, who does the same) *Umaiza and Christie: It is you. *Christie: Umaiza... (a tear pours from her eye) ...I love you. *Umaiza: Same. *(Umaiza and Christie kiss) *All except Sponghuck: Aww! *Sponghuck: Give me a break. *Zayden: Give you a KitKat? *(Zayden is holding a KitKat and gives it to Sponghuck) *Sponghuck: Thanks? *Christie: *Giggles* (holds up a Rainbow Diamond) Shall we? *Umaiza: Shall. *Giggles* *George Jacqueline: Their gonna fuse! *(Craig puts on a one eyed sunglass) *(Umaiza touches the diamond and she and Christie kiss, then they get sucked into the diamond and cheering can be heard inside and everyone's confused) *Stephanie: Sounds like their having fun in there. *(the Rainbow Diamond glows) *Stephanie: Here we go! *(their cheering turns into Scooter's cheering, as he appears from the diamond) *Scooter: Oh, ye-e-es! *(Scooter lands on his front) *Scooter: Oof! That didn't start well. Guys! Thanks so much! Say, have you met Umaiza and Christie? *George Jacqueline: Scooter's... a fusion?! *Craig: Wow! *Cole: Amazing! *Sponghuck: None of us knew that. *Lennox: Not even you, Stephanie? *Stephanie: No. Even I didn't know that. I mean I knew Umaiza and Christie loved each other so much, but they saw them fuse together. *Scooter: Man, I kept that to myself for many years and you guys are the first ones to know. Umaiza gives me my aglity and freezing and icy powers, while Christie gives me my power, smartness and personality. *Craig: By the way, Scooter, there's no need for you to finish the story. Umaiza and Christie kind of told us. *Scooter: Good for them. Cause they should have known it anyway. *George Jacqueline: So, what do you wanna do now? *Scooter: Arcade? *(everyone looks at Scooter in surprise) *Scooter: What? I love going to the arcade. When Things Disappear: Frackasmoodled! *George Jacqueline: Oh, this is bad! Things are disappering! So, that's... *Scooter: George! *George Jacqueline: What, Scooter? *(Scooter enters and bumps into the wall) *Scooter: I can't find my glasses. *George Jacqueline: Scooter, you don't wear glasses anymore. You haven't for a few years now. *Scooter: Oh, yeah. I guess I'm still half asleep. I'll just grab a quick coffee. In fact, I'll have 3. *George Jacqueline: So... that's the sofa, the television, all the food in the fridge, Sponghuck's bubble, Stephanie's phone, Craig's hat, all of Zap Cloud's new recordings... *(Cole passes out and Zayden breathes into a rubber glove) *George Jacqueline: ...Lennox's nightlight, Josie's skull and Bash! *Stephanie: Guys! Eleanor's missing too! She's not in her room. *George Jacqueline: Mum's at work, Steph. *Stephanie: Oh, never mind. *(George's phone rings and he answers) *George Jacqueline: Hello? *Craig: George! *George Jacqueline: Craig, where are you? *Craig: In the garage. And I'm afraid that Lambert... *(cut to the garage with all of team inside and George's eyes are so wide open) *George Jacqueline: ...is MISSING?! Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! *(George's eyes go back to normal) *George Jacqueline: Guys, don't you see? There's only one explanation. We've been robbed! *Stephanie: Robbed? *George Jacqueline: Burgled! Hijacked! Defrauded! *Stephanie: Frackasmoodled! *George Jacqueline: Steph, that's not even a word, yet I do agree with you. Bad Pun Alert: The Bet Starts Now! *George Jacqueline: In that case, if I can't say "Bad Pun Alert", Josie can't play pranks... *(Josie says a box of pranks and kicks them away, while whistling) (Craig is licking a vase) *George Jacqueline: ...Craig can't eat anything that isn't food... *(Craig wipes the saliva of the vase and puts it back on the table) (Stephanie is texting on her phone) *George Jacqueline: ...Stephanie can't text on her phone... *Stephanie: (turns phone off) What phone? *(Cole is leaning against a wall and sighs comfortably) *George Jacqueline: ...Cole can't lean against walls... *Cole: (takes his hand off the wall) What's a wall? *(Scooter is asleep on the sofa) *George Jacqueline: ...Scooter can't fall asleep... *Scooter: (wakes up in shock) Duh. I'm awake. And also maybe a little, but too much, chilled out. *(Sponghuck is standing quietly) *George Jacqueline: ...Sponghuck can't get (pops out of nowhere) SCARED... *Sponghuck: *Screams* Don't scare me like that. I'm going to get some milk. (floats off) *(Brent is reading a woman's magazine) *George Jacqueline: ...Brent can't read women's magazines... *(Brent throws the magazine away, but it comes back and hits him) *George Jacqueline: ...Tyler can't knock anything over by accident... *Tyler: Hmm? (sees a lamp and walks carefully around it) *George Jacqueline: ...Bash can't tell bad jokes... *(Bash tries to zip his mouth shut, but it's stuck) *Bash: One sec. *(Uses both hands and successfully zips his mouth shut) *George Jacqueline: ...and Zayden can't say his own name. *Zayden: Zayden understands. *Stephanie, Craig, Tyler, Scooter, Bash, Cole and Brent: Yeah! *Josie: In that case, shall we start? *George Jacqueline: Sure. The bet starts... now. *Josie: OK. *Stephanie: Better make sure we don't loose, guys. *Craig: Yeah, or else. *Zayden: Zayden is definitely going to win this. (a red "X" appears over his face and a buzzer sounds) Oh. Zayden lost? *Josie: Nice going. *(The others groan) (Sponghuck appears out of nowhere) *Sponghuck: Well, you blew it. *(The others yell in terror, which then scares Sponghuck) *Sponghuck: Oh, sh... (a red "X" appears over his face and a buzzer sounds) ...t. Goddamn it. You know what though, I can't help myself. *Josie: Well, that's two down. *Bash: I know what they're thinking. *Sponghuck: I'm not thinking anything. *Zayden: Zayden isn't either. *Bash: So you're both lost in thought? *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *Bash: *Laughs* Oh, I was saving that one. (puts his hands on his mouth) Oops. (a red "X" appears over his face and a buzzer sounds) *George Jacqueline: Ha! Make that three down. Also Bash, b... (covers his mouth) Woah, that was close! I nearly said it. Come on, George. Just get your game on. You can win this. Three already down, just seven to go. Pub Quiz: Ice Cube Sang Summer of '69 *Clarence: Our first category is Music. *George Jacqueline: Da ya hear that Zayden? Music. *Zayden: Zayden did hear. *Clarence: Question 1 - who sang the hit song Summer of '69? *Scooter: Oh, I think it's... *George Jacqueline: I know this one, but I can't... *(Craig presses the buzzer) *Clarence: The Rose Golds. *George Jacqueline: You know this, Craig? *Craig: Yep. It was Ice Cube. *Clarence: Wrong. *George, Scooter and Zayden: Ice Cube?! *Craig: Er, yeah. It was Ice Cube, because Ice Cube was born in June of 1969 and June is a summer month, so Ice Cube must have "sung" it. *Zayden: Good theory. *Clarence: Ice Cube isn't the answer. Anyone else? *(Carl presses the buzzer) *Clarence: The Beach Boys. *Carl: It was Bryan Adams. *Clarence: That is correct. 10 points to The Beach Boys. *George Jacqueline: You walnut head. *Craig: Well, you're the music goer George, you should have known that. *George Jacqueline: I don't know about every song in existence. *Clarence: Question 2 - what instrument did Bix Beiderbecke play? *(Scooter presses the buzzer) *Scooter: A xylophone. *Clarence: Nope. *George Jacqueline: It was a trumpet. *(Clarence does nothing) *George Jacqueline: Hello? I said it was a trumpet. *Clarence: Did you press your team's buzzer? *George Jacqueline: No, I did... No, I didn't actually. *(George is about to press his buzzer, but another is pressed off screen) *Eddy: (off-screen) Trumpet. *Clarence: Correct. 10 points to The 4 Crusaders. George's Moped Test: Sex on the Phone *(George's moped instructor is on the phone) *Moped Instructor: OK, Sir or Madam, I dunno, I'll ask in a minute. I'm going to need some personal details from you just in case. *George Jacqueline: OK, fire away. *Moped Instructor: Sex? *George Jacqueline: I've never even met up with a girl. *Moped Instructor: (puts his hand on his face) Are you male or female? *George Jacqueline: Oh! Er, male. *Moped Instructor: Full name? *George Jacqueline: George Aaron Jacqueline. *Moped Instructor: George Alan Jacqueline. *George Jacqueline: Not Alan. Aaron! George AARON Jacqueline. *Moped Instructor: Sorry sir. George AARON Jacqueline. Birthday? *George Jacqueline: November 19th. *Moped Instructor: What year? *George Jacqueline: Every year? *Moped Instructor: What year were you born in? *George Jacqueline: Oh! 1991. *Moped Instructor: Age? *George Jacqueline: 28. *Moped Instructor: Height? *George Jacqueline: 4 foot 9. *Moped Instructor: Quite short, then. Hair colour? *George Jacqueline: Blue. *Moped Instructor: I need your natural hair colour, please? *George Jacqueline: Blue. *Moped Instructor: OK. Eye colour? Lemme guess - blue. *George Jacqueline: No. Green. And another no, I ain't wearing contact lenses. *Moped Instructor: OK. Skin colour? *George Jacqueline: Black. *Moped Instructor: Finally, have you ever had experiences at all involving mopeds? *George Jacqueline: Well, I did find a moped in the back allies once and took it for a spin, but I was stopped by the police. I got arrested because the moped belonged to an elder, for some reason, and I had to do community service for a week. *Moped Instructor: Right. OK sir, that's everything covered. The test shall be Wednesday, so I'll see you then, all right? *George Jacqueline: OK bye. Why the hell would he ask someone about sex, on the phone? Blast From the Past: Craig Brings Back a Dodo *Craig: Can I bring back something, now? *Stephanie: *Groans* Fine. But, try not to bring back anything lame, weird or dangerous. *Craig: OK. *(Craig presses the red and blue buttons the techno music starts playing again) *George Jacqueline: What's it gonna be? *Craig: A dodo. *Rapper: Smackdown! *(Craig presses the big purple button and a dodo appears) *Stephanie: Woah! *George Jacqueline: You brought back a dodo? Perfect, now we can send it to some scientists and they can try and revive the species. *Craig: Oh, I didn't bring it back for science. *George Jacqueline: Then, why did you bring back a dodo? *(Craig gets a knife and fork from behind his back and his mouth starts to water) *Craig: I'm hungry. *(The dodo gets startled and Craig chases it) *Craig: Hey! Come back here, man. I just wanna make you into the perfect roast. Takeaway: Gary Meets Stephanie *(Gary walks into the living room) *Gary: Man, finally. I can have a little break of the sofa. All that ordering food and helping George is stressing me out slightly. *(Stephanie is sitting on the sofa too, presumably texting) *Stephanie: I wouldn't blame you. *Gary: Yeah, I... Wait, how the hell are you? *Stephanie: Oh, I'm Stephanie. Cyborg gem and leader of The Extraordinary Eleven. *George Jacqueline: Wow, George never said he had a girlfriend. *Stephanie: Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend. I like girls anyway. *Gary: Wha... *Stephanie: We're just great friends and also, I guess, partners in evil? *Gary: OK. Wait, you're the one who defeated King Axecutioner? *Stephanie: Yep, that's me. *Gary: Well, I'm glad we've met. The takeaway's been ordered, so I'm gonna be waiting here, having a short break until it gets here. *Stephanie: Sounds good to me. The Weird World 4nale (Part 1): Donna Summons Past Villains *Stephanie: What could possibly bring us down? *Donna: Erm... Lemme think. How about this? *(Donna summons magic and raises all of the team's past villains from the dead and even summons the ones that are still living) *George Jacqueline: What the... Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! *Stephanie: She's summoned every villain we've fought in the past.... even the ones from before you joined us. Look! She brought back the Milksnake and the Whirling Whale Fly. *Craig: And look more! Axebot? Slimeteor? Blue Moon? *Scooter: My nightmare - The Blizzard! Also, the Golden Pearls. Jaxon, really? *Lennox: The Ghost Robot. *Sponghuck: Oh no. Not the Cloud Clown again. *Josie: The Scrap Heap Beast. Don't remind me. *George Jacqueline: Really... Josiah as well? And her other minions? *Eleanor Jacqueline: And... King Axecutioner? I thought had become good again and settled in Fire Heaven City. *Donna: That's what YOU THINK! Now, time to die. Villains, atta... Wait, we need some good action music first. *George Jacqueline: Really? Zap Cloud is still on a hiatus and besides that, we're all IN battle. *Ryan-Hal "Encore" Vine: We got you covered? *All: Wait, what? *(RHEV appear out of nowhere) *Cole: You guys again? *Terry Oates: Yeah, about that time. *Ollie Bob: We've forgotten about that. We're just here for the music. *Ryan-Hal "Encore" Vine: Action dance music! *(RHEV play music combining action music with dance music) *George Jacqueline: So, we're just going to ignore that. *Donna: That's enough! For real this time, villains, kill them lot and then take over this city! *Cackles* *(The team and the villains charge towards each other and start fighting as the citizens watch and cheer them on) *Gary: Go on, guys! Make me proud, man. *Tina: Do it for your friends, Steph! *Alexanne: (she's looking on her phone) Yeah, what she said. *(Don is eating some chocolate cake) *Kylie: I've never seen that many villains in one place. *Benny Cheatam: I have. But that's for another time. *Mac: According to my calculations, we say they have an 82% chance of defeating all of those. *Stella: High amount. *Mac: That doesn't mean they will. *Stella: Oh. *Mac: But I hope they do, my cherry bonbon. (puts his arm around Stella) *Stella: Oh, I hear you, my sweet apple pie. *(Veenus and Deeran are on the news channel) *Veenus: Breaking news! The Extraordinary Eleven, alongside three of their closet allies, are on their final battle as a team against Donna the airplane. *Deeran: As it's apparent, Donna has summoned every single villain the team have ever fought, since their first formation, way back in 4th century BC. And all the citizens of Rainbow City are all safe and watching and cheering for the team from a distance. Let's see how this battle carries out. The Weird World 4nale (Part 1): Flamie and Cameo's Deaths *(Flamie and Cameo fly out of nowhere hitting Josiah, who backs up into a fuse box and electrocutes and burns out, disappering completely) *Donna: Josiah! *Growls* *(Flamie and Cameo fly above the team who all cheer) *George Jacqueline: Flamie! Cameo! You made it! *Stephanie: Go on! Finish her! *Flamie: OK! *Cameo: Let's do it! *Donna: NO! *(Donna summons a fire cannon and shoots a missile, targeting Flamie and Cameo) *Brent: Look out! *(Flamie and Cameo dodge the missile, but Donna tries to click, even though she doesn't have fingers) *Craig: What's she doing? *Donna: Trying to click, but I don't have fingers. *Craig: Use your tongue. *(Donna clicks with her tongue and the missile heads towards Flamie and Cameo) *All: Craig!! *Craig: Wha... No. (puts his hand on his face) *(Flamie and Cameo fly above Donna, about to charge into her) *Flamie: Now... *Cameo: Let's make... *Flamie and Cameo: The final... *(the missile hits Flamie and Cameo, exploding into flames and killing them) *All: No! *Donna: Yes! *Cackles* The Weird World 4nale (Part 2): Back in T-Bone's Secret Gangsta Hut and Reuniting with Stephanie *(George and Craig pull up to the back of the Strawberry Mall and run to Gunto, who is guarding it) *George Jacqueline: Gunto! *Craig: Who's that? *Gunto: What? Yo' again? *Sighs* What tha hell do yo' want, naw? *George Jacqueline: Well, The Water Wand is about to take over the universe and we plead for you to give us access to Tyler's... I mean... T-Bone's Secret Gangsta Hut, so we can take cover and come up with a plan to stop her. Come on, please. You've let me in before. *Gunto: Datz bcuz' yo' had dat gangsta t-bone by yo' goddamn side. Speakin' o' which, I hadn't had a peep at him eitha since then. Where dat dude be? *George Jacqueline: Err... He died a long time ago. *Gunto: Wha... N' I weren't even told? Damn. So, who's goin' ta run tha Secret Gangsta Hut, naw? *George Jacqueline: I really don't know. Can you just please let us come inside? I promise once we come out, we'll never come in again. *Gunto: *Sighs* Alright. But dis be da last time, ok? *George Jacqueline: OK. Thank you. *Craig: Yeah, thanks man. Whatever your name is. *(Gunto creates the door, George and Craig go inside and the door hits Craig, causing him to fly in front of George, then they crawl through the tunnel and into the hut where the song "rockstar" by Post Malone ft. 21 Savage is playing) *Craig: This is the Secret Gangsta Hut? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, Craig it is. Tyler owned this. *Craig: So, he was a gangster this whole time? *George Jacqueline: Well, only at night and he had the nickname T-Bone. *Craig: As in T-bone steak? *George Jacqueline: I dunno, Craig. I really don't. *Sighs* So, what do we do? *Craig: I don't know, man. (summons his laser guns) Maybe looking at my guns can help find an answer. *(George's stomach rumbles) *George Jacqueline: Hmm... I'm kind of hungry. You got something to eat, Craig? *Craig: I have some vanilla and tomato paste yogurt left if you want some. *George Jacqueline: Actually, I'll wait to... *(George sees a plate of waffles in the small tunnel) *George Jacqueline: Waffles. Oh, yes... sweet sweet waffles. And it's topped with sugar, syrup, strawberries and... Wow, someone was genorous enough to even leave a knife and fork out. I'll just move the plate and... *(there's a piece of string on the plate and it triggers a trap) *George Jacqueline: Oh, sh... *(arrows fire rapidly at George and Craig, who both get startled) *Craig: What's going on? *(an electric shock hits Craig, burning him) *George Jacqueline: Craig! *Craig: Christmas lights. *Coughs* *George Jacqueline: Wait, how can he get burnt if he's ghost? Anyway... *(George and Craig summon their armours and weapons, and as a shadow approaches, they are ready to fight) *George Jacqueline: OK, villainous peasent. Come out with your hands up! *Craig: Without weapons. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, without weapons. *(a crossbow appears and an arrow hits George in the head, but he feels no pain) *George Jacqueline: Actually pop out for real now. *(Stephanie leaps from behind, as a human, with scars, darker hair, and wearing her white cap, coral hoodie tied around her waist, black headband with star, black gloves, her watch and bracelet, black top, green sleeveless jacket, two gray straps around her waist and body with a couple of weapons in each, her orange shorts, black socks and her Converse shoes; some have a few tears in them; all three startle each other and Stephanie shoots another arrow, but George dodges it this time) *Stephanie: George! *George Jacqueline: Wha... Hello? How does she know my name?Can we help you, sweetheart? *Stephanie: Dunno if you want to. Also, i know your name, because it's me - Stephanie. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie! I mean, hey Steph, how's it going? What evil ideas did you have in mind? Kill innocent lives including children and animals? Destroy all the stars in the sky? Build rainbow city into a gem palace? *Stephanie: Look, George... I know you're so annoyed with me at the moment, but please... can I explain? I mean yes, I have been evil behind your back this whole time, but The Water Wand is such a... b-word that I couldn't take it anymore. I loved my life when I was on Earth - family, dreaming, fun and doing my training to fight for my country. But... since she made me a gem, that has been taken away from me. That's another reason why I left The Crystal Planet and came here. All I wanted was freedom and innocence, so I could get on with my life. Now I'm human again, I can change my ways and go back to the girl I used to be. (kneels down and closes her eyes) I can get my dream job, again, find a guy this time round, since I'm no longer into girls... and become a mother. Just like I told you. *Sighs* George, I know you don't want to and I don't sound believable... but I beg for forgiveness. Without you and the others and when I'm all alone... I'm nothing and I can't do anything. And if I could... I would die a heroine and you would cry for me. (puts her hand on her face) Can't believe we're after getting 10 years of this franchise just out of that one line. *George Jacqueline: (looks down and looks up, then breathes in and out) Steph... I'm the one that should beg for forgiveness. Because I didn't listen to you. Since our brief falling out, even though I didn't express it physically, I pictured in my head the last 6 years we've been together and everything you have told me about your life and since leading it up to here... it makes me realise how much I truly and how much of a pillock I can be at times. I'm sorry I got mad and I'm sorry for not taking the minute to listen. You're the greatest friend I've ever had... alongside Craig... *(Craig smiles) *George Jacqueline: ...and I would be nothing without you as well. *(Stephanie gets up and she and George look at each, then they hug) *George Jacqueline: So, are we good? *Stephanie: Yep. *George Jacqueline: You look slick by the way. *Stephanie: Thanks. I just rummaged through the mall to get the clothes, as well as some of my own, plus the headband and the weaponary stuff, not to mention I added rips to some clothes to make it look better and I put on facepaint and made my hair darker. *George Jacqueline: And those fake scars look amazing, like you got hurt during a battle. *Stephanie: Errr... these scars aren't fake. (gets out a blooded knife from her strap) See? I literally put blood, sweat and tears into doing this. The blood from the scars, the sweat because it's so hot in here and the tears because it hurt so much, even though it felt emotionally good. Then after that, I found a small tunnel that lead to here. *George Jacqueline: There's another way here? And you came all the way here through that tunnel... alone? *Stephanie: Yeah. Well, alongside Samson. He's the only citizen I had to talk to. *(Samson appears and shocks himself randomly) *Samson: Hello. I feel like zzzpaghetti! *Laughs* Bezzzides that, inzzztead of going to zzzafety with the other citizenzzz, I hid here alone... until I found ZZZtephanie and kept her company. If only Jibbal wazzz here too. More coming soon...